Porter's Hell
by quelladesdemona
Summary: Porter Halliwell is the daughter of a powerfull witch, she is a part of a powerfull magical family. So what happens when she is kidnapped by an evil hell goddess to open a portal to another dimension? read on and find out. r&r's welcome. BufChar Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Charmed Characters depicted in this story, except. Michael, Melinda and Porter. Faith is integrated from Buffy the vampire slayer and her characteristics are taken from it. **_

**July 1st 2001**

**San Francisco Bay Area**

**Halliwell Manor **

She doesn't really know why she feels like this, all she knows is that it's totally wrong, _how can you do this? You stupid girl, _she thought to herself, as she thought about her one true love.

Her name was Porter Halliwell, she was a descendant of the strong Halliwell line, she was apart of the most feared family in the magical world, and yet, being one of these feared magicks herself, she had no way of making the one she loved most love her back.

She called her, her "Violent Beauty" She was so beautiful in every way, every thing she did had a certain grace to it. Her laugh, her smile, the way she flicked her hair, the way that she was able to be herself when she was around her. Her name was Faith, Faith Bailey.

Porter lived at home with her mother, her two aunts, her uncles, her two brothers and her two cousins, whom she particularly despised with a certain evil passion. Her mother was the most beautiful creature Porter had ever laid eyes on, she was strong-willed, protective, powerful and most of all she was a beautiful person. Her name was Prue. Prue was the strongest and eldest of the Halliwell sisters, then came Piper, with her husband Leo and their daughter, Melinda, who in Porter's opinion, was an annoying twat. After Piper then came the youngest, Phoebe, with husband Jason and their son, Michael. These three beautiful witches made up the Charmed Circle. But it was these five children that would bring the Halliwell Power to the next level.

Porter had a secret that was WAY worse than her being a powerful Witch, Porter was a Bisexual, and she didn't want anyone to know, there were few who knew, one being her mother, two being her aunt piper and three being her aunt phoebe. Porter felt that she could tell her mother and her aunts because they would understand the most. They were the most caring understanding creatures Porter had ever met. The only other two people who knew were her brothers, Wyatt and Chris, who also were understanding and kind, for their age.

Wyatt was 18, Chris was 16 and Porter was 15, her cousins Melinda and Michael were both 13, and being so were the two most annoying brats Porter had ever had the displeasure of being related to, except that whole, "my mother went evil' thing that happened a few weeks ago, which is nothing really new, seeing as the Halliwell manor is usually going evil week after week. Wyatt ad Chris knew that Porter had a crush on a girl they went to school with, they also knew her name and were friends with her. Wyatt and Chris hung out with Faith all the time. Everyone was friends with her, and she was constantly at the Halliwell manor helping them with spells and potions and demons. Faith was a witch herself, She could also be the next Slayer

Faith was apart of the second most feared Name in the magical world. The Halliwell's and the Bailey's often fought evil demons and warlocks together, which meant that Faith was over at the Halliwell's often, which meant that Porter and Auden were around each other quite a lot. This was something Porter was beginning to hate. Every time Porter was around Auden she went bright red and began to stutter.

Porter was having one of these episodes one day, when she had finally had enough she ran up stairs to her room and buried herself in her pillows in embarrassment. She has never been so embarrassed in her life, and then there was a knock on her door. "Porter open up, it's me Chris," her brother Chris called from outside her bedroom.

"Go away, leave me alone." She yelled from the other side, Porter knew she wasn't to use magic for personal gain, but she desperately wanted to be left alone. _Door that's in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might, hide from the other side _Suddenly Chris saw the door disappear, "Hey no fair, no using magic, come on Porter open up, let me in, I just want to talk to you."

"Ahh, A spell, a spell, what spell did she use? Ahh ha, _Door that's out of sight, I use this spell with all my might, appear to me from the other side."_

Suddenly, the door re appeared, and with it many others. "Oh shit, Mom's gonna kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Go away, leave me alone." She yelled from the other side, Porter knew she wasn't to use magic for personal gain, but she desperately wanted to be left alone. Door that's in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might, hide from the other side Suddenly Chris saw the door disappear, "Hey no fair, no using magic, come on Porter open up, let me in, I just want to talk to you."_

"_Ahh, A spell, a spell, what spell did she use? Ahh ha, Door that's out of sight, I use this spell with all my might, appear to me from the other side."_

_Suddenly, there was a flash of white light and the door re appeared, and with it many others. "Oh shit, Mom's gonna kill me."_

"Oh my goddess, Chris what did you do?" Porter said in awe as she opened her door and saw the mess he had made. "What did you do? What did you?"

"What's going on up there?" yelled Prue, "what are you kids up to?"

Suddenly Chris could hear his mother's footsteps, closely followed by his two aunts, uncles, cousins, his brother Wyatt and Auden. As Prue reached the top of the stairs she saw exactly what they were doing up there, she saw the mess they had made and she went ballistic. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE DID ALL THESE DOORS COME FROM? WERE YOU USING MAGIC AGAIN?" With out a slight chance of answering Prue started yelling again. "You Two, In Your Room NOW!"

Porter and Chris rushed into their room and closed the door as Prue, Piper and Phoebe went up to the attic to look at the Book of Shadows. As they sat down on Porter's bed, Porter turned on Chris and started interrogating him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with great concern. "Why did I do that? You're the one who cast the first spell and made that god damn door disappear and wouldn't let me in." he retorted with anger in is voice.

"Well if you had just pissed off and left me alone in the first place this wouldn't have happened you dickhead" Chris could see he had just hit a nerve so he started to back down, he knew when his sister was angry, she was angry and she never backed down from a fight. "Look. I'm sorry ok? I was just worried about you, your so sensitive when it comes to Faith, I mean, I don't know, aren't I allowed to be worried about my little sis?" At that very moment Chris saw the scars that were red and highly visible on Porters wrists, he grabbed them and looked at her wrists for a split second and then he hugged her. Just hugged her, nothing more was said, they just sat on her bed and hugged.

Just then Faith walked in the door. And made a, what Porter was certain to be a kind of mock aw at the brotherly sisterly grasp. "Yo uhh Chris what did you do? I mean, obviously I can see what you did but um, why did you do?

"Why does everyone automatically think I'm the one that screwed up? I didn't cast the first spell here people, she did." He said pointing vicariously to his younger sister, not once flinching that he had probably just embarrassed her. "Ok ok ease up butch, it was just a question, well what did u do Porter? If he didn't do anything it must have been you right?"

"Um yeah, well I made my door disappear so he would go away, and he made it re appear, and I think in doing so, made every other door that has disappeared in the world, appear here. Well that's what I think."

Faith looked as surprised as Chris did,Porter had never said so much in the presence of Faith, she usually just stuttered and sat there and was quiet. after a while Prue called the kids upstairs to tell them what was going on.

"Ok, well we think that, one of you cast a spell," she said pointing to Porter," and the other cast a retaliation spell, and in doing so.. majorly screwed up."

"Yeah well Prue thats a little obvious don't you think? i mean we now have doors in our hallway, that ohh by the way i am not cleaning up." Piper called out from the other side of the attic. "yes i know Piper, you won't be, these pair will do it, but first we have to make sure nothing has come through the doors that could be a potential threat."

At that exact moment there was a loud bang and a crash of the front door, they all ran down stairs and to their astonishment, several of the doors were open, and there was a dead body of a man lying in front of one of them.

_**"Ok guys.. umm this is my first fanfic thing so yeah.. i dont really care if u r&r but they are welcome, if u like it tell me, if u have any ideas for it tell me, well thats it. next chapter will be upprobably sunday or monday, seeing as i wont be home this weekend. you'll have to wait."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Authors Notes: Ok I Kind of fooked up, and yeah I stopped this story like 2 years ago, I mean I never finished it. So I thought id pick it back up, so read on of fellow fan fictionists hey a new word wicked es. **

_"Yeah well Prue that's a little obvious don't you think? I mean we now have doors in our hallway, that ohh by the way I am not cleaning up." Piper called out from the other side of the attic. "Yes I know Piper, you won't be, these pair will do it, but first we have to make sure nothing has come through the doors that could be a potential threat."_

_At that exact moment there was a loud bang and a crash of the front door, they all ran down stairs and to their astonishment, several of the doors were open, and there was a dead body of a man lying in front of one of them._

"Something tells me that aint good. " Piper said as she looked down at the door,

"Ya think Piper? I mean just a wild hunch huh? Jesus Christ what are we going to do?" Prue said with what looked like astonishment and wild anger on her face.

"Phoebe can you see if you can get a premonition off of him?" Prue asked her youngest sister.

"I can try but I don't guarantee it will work I mean you know as well as I do that I cant always get one when I want one"

So phoebe placed her hand on the mans shoulder and suddenly had a flash.

_What she saw was terrible. She saw a woman. A powerful being wreaking havoc on the world around her. Phoebe could sense that it was on another plane, a different world to theirs. One where powerful beings each had their own world. Each one was a god of a particular plane. Each was evil but good in their own way. They respected each other's worlds and the worlds all around them. Except for this one woman. This one god wanted all the worlds for herself. She was overcome by greed. She wanted to rule them all. _

"Phoebe? What did you see?" and so she told them everything. About the worlds and about the god's and about this one god. This hell god hell bent on power.

"What was her name? Did you hear it?" asked Piper

"No but these weird looking creatures kept on called her the Glorificous one. Ok. B.O.S?" she said as she turned to Prue.

"Yeah I think so. We'll see what we can find and if there's nothing I think we'll have to use Faith's people." Prue said with a large sigh.

"You two. To your room now. While we figure this out you guys can think about what danger you just put all of us in."

Meanwhile some where in San Francisco Glory the Hell God was looking for her key. Her key to get back into her dimension.

"Where's my key, god damn it, I want you to find that key. NOW!! "She screamed as she was pulling her hair out.

"We will find it for you oh Glorifcous one, we will do all within our power to find you your key oh slimy beauteous one" the ugly little demon said while quivering and shaking with fear

"Well you'd better, or there will be HELL to pay and when I say hell, I mean Hell, Now Go get me a brain to suck on" Glory said with a fire in her eyes. And her minions went running.

While her minions were off trying to find her someone to feed on Glory was trying to figure out where exactly her Key could be.

"My Key where is my Key, what is my Key I Know those Monks guys had it but I drained them, they don't have it anymore so what did they do with it? Oh my god I am talking to myself here Ok Hun get a grip and stop acting crazy, crazy people this is crazy I need my key my key m key I NEED MY GOD DAMN KEY."

**Cut to the Halliwell Manor **

"Anything in the book pheebs?" Prue asked as she walked into the attic

"No nothing on doors or dimensions or this hell god chick who I might add had very bad hair, uhh I just can't find anything, you take over?"

"Sure" Prue answered.

Uh Mom? Faith has an idea," Chris said as he walked into the attic slowly incase his mother fired up again and started screaming her head of, as she usually did, she had a very bad temper.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room Chris what are you doing up here?" Prue said while flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

Chris cautiously answered. "Well like I said, Faith may have a good idea that might be able to help us I mean that is I think she has a good idea uh Faith why don't you tell my Mom what you were thinking of?" he said quickly moving his moms focus onto her and off of him.

"Uh yes so Mrs. Halliwell its like this, last year the world almost got brought into the hell dimension when this Glory chick found her key and tried to get back to her so called home right? Well I think it's the same chick anyway and my watcher she told me about the slayer in Sunnydale CA and how she defeated this Hell god or whatever she is with the hammer of a troll guy, only thing is she didn't kill her she just beat the living crap out of her right?

"Get to the point Faith" said phoebe with an interested yet annoyed look on her face.

"Well anyway my point is she's back this hell god Glory she's back and I bet she's looking for her key again, so I was thinking if we could get that hammer thing maybe we could beat the shi…I mean crap out of her like Buffy did."

"Or we could just kick her ass the old fashioned way and put some whammy on her charmed ones style, what do you think pheebs?

"Works for me Prue I didn't train martial arts for years to not use em,"

"No I don't think it will work that way, see Glory she's like mega strong stronger than a slayer that's why Buffy had to use the trolls hammer she couldn't beat her using one on one combat," Faith said looking genuinely worried, " and I don't want you guys to go in unprepared an get your asses kicked and the shit beaten out of you and left for dead, I think we should tell Buffy she may be able to help she knows Glory she's fought her before."

"Ok" said Prue, "we'll call this Buffy chick in Sunnydale and see if she can help us? And in the meantime you and Piper," she said turning to Phoebe, "should try and figure out a plan B if Plan A goes to shit right? Ok woman on a mission every one back to their rooms, Faith you come with me we're going to go have a chat with your watcher."

**Author's Note: OK so my grammar and editing skills are shit and the story is going in a different direction then I thought it was going to but um yeah r&r if ya want. I'll try and update again soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**AU/N: A Huge shout out to my bestest friend Nyxie Nox who helped me get this all back into whack, so it's all good now. And you guys should go and check out her ff too, she's an awesome chick. My best mate in the whole world and I love her to pieces. You rock man. **

"_Well anyway my point is she's back this hell god Glory she's back and I bet she's looking for her key again, so I was thinking if we could get that hammer thing maybe we could beat the shi…I mean crap out of her like Buffy did."_

"_Or we could just kick her ass the old fashioned way and put some whammy on her charmed ones style, what do you think pheebs?_

"_Works for me Prue I didn't train martial arts for years to not use em,"_

"_No I don't think it will work that way, see Glory she's like mega strong stronger than a slayer that's why Buffy had to use the trolls hammer she couldn't beat her using one on one combat," Faith said looking genuinely worried, " and I don't want you guys to go in unprepared an get your asses kicked and the shit beaten out of you and left for dead, I think we should tell Buffy she may be able to help she knows Glory she's fought her before."_

"_Ok" said Prue, "we'll call this Buffy chick in Sunnydale and see if she can help us? And in the meantime you and Piper," she said turning to Phoebe, "should try and figure out a plan B if Plan A goes to shit right? Ok woman on a mission every one back to their rooms, Faith you come with me we're going to go have a chat with your watcher."_

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale Dawn was getting ready to go to school, when the phone rang.

"Hello," she said in a questioning voice

On the other end of the telephone a woman began to speak.

"Yes hi is this the Summers residence?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes, um how can I help you?" Dawn said carefully placing her words.

"Uh yes I would like to speak to a Miss Buffy Summers if that is at all possible?" said the woman in a much kinder voice then before.

"May I ask what it is regarding and may I tell her who is calling please? Said Dawn in a more confident voice.

"My Name is Prue Halliwell, she should know what I am calling about as her watcher should have informed her I was calling, is she there please?

"One moment please I will just go and get her for you"

Dawn put down the receiver and ran to get her sister.

The next thing Prue there was another woman on the other end of the telephone

"Hello? Mrs. Halliwell? Buffy Summers here, I was informed you would be calling, may I ask what about I was not given that information." Buffy said quickly and the woman began to speak.

"Yes Miss Summers my name is Prue Halliwell and I have reasons to believe that you fought the Hell God Glory last year and defeated her, is that correct?" Prue asked her, already knowing the answer.

Buffy started to answer a little confused now, she defeated her, why is this woman asking her about something that has happened already?

"Yes I did, but she's gone now, what do you want to know about it? Why do you want to know about it?"

"Because she's back Miss Summers and I believe that you are the only one who can help us defeat her for good."

"Back? What do you mean back? How is she back? Oh god she's going to come after Dawnie again. Crap. I'm sorry Mrs. Halliwell but I have to go now." And just as she was about to place the phone down she heard Prue yell "stop,"

"What do you mean she's after Dawnie? Miss Summers I think you should come to San Francisco. We can help you. And we need your help." At this point Prue was starting to beg Buffy, she was ready to get down on her knees and worship the ground she walked on because she knew they needed Buffy, The slayer, if they even had a hope of defeating Glory.

At the Manor Prue hung up the receiver and sighed, "she's coming" said Prue turning to Faith "why don't you go upstairs to Porter and Chris's room and wait there for a while, I need to talk to my sisters about something okay?" She said smiling weakly and Faith nodded and ran upstairs to Porter.

Faith knocked on Porters door and waited patiently for an answer "come in," she heard from the other side but as she turned the knob she felt a twinge in her stomach, something was wrong, something was going to happen and someone may die, but who? She stopped dead in her tracks Faith often got these horrible feelings when there was something big in the mix, it was her slayers blood her watcher told her, when she became the slayer she would have prophetic dreams and constant intuition and feelings much like she has been getting for the past few years now. And then Faith felt the door fly open.

"Faith? What are you doing? I said 'come in' what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost hahaha." Porter laughed nervously

"I um, I think something really bad is going to happen. But I don't know what or when." She blurted out. Why did I do that? She thought to herself looking back at the shocked expression on Porters face.

"What do you mean something bad is going to happen? How do you know?

In an old abandoned warehouse Glory had taken up residency. "Uh this place could sure use some sprucing up, Minions" and she clapped her hands together twice, "go out and find some fabulous things to decorate my new home with, and have u found my key yet?" She scowled

"Yes your beautiful one, we believe the Key is still in Sunnydale it is still the girl. We will get her for you oh glorious one." Said the head minion who was bowing down at her feet.

"Uh get up you pestering pile of mucus scum; I'll get the key myself. I'll go back to that house and find out how I got here. I will get my key back if I have to torture EVERY LAST HUMAN ON THIS PLANET, now go my sugarplums, before I start torturing you." She said and they turned and scurried out the warehouse.

"Now. The house," Glory said to herself. And she walked out.


End file.
